Catherine Kendly
by VioletIvoire
Summary: ...In which Miss Kendly leaves England to live with her cousin and encounters a Death Eater and a certain Hogwarts Professor...


Catherine Kendly

* * *

_Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or Bones, therefore I have no rights to them...the characters have just asked me to create a little scenario that includes Temperance and Booth...I tried to refuse, but they just kept bothering me :p_

* * *

Catherine Kendly exited the Greyhound in Washington, D.C. The smells of this city were new to her. Here she thought maybe, just maybe, she could make a fresh start. She had nothing to tie her back to her previous life in England and her only living family was located here...

"Tempi!" Catherine called out to her cousin when she spotted her entering the station.

"Hermione!" A tall brunette woman called back. Catherine looked around the deserted station for anyone who may have heard the use of Catherine Kendly's former name. Just then a woman carrying a cat carrier bustled through the entrance of the bus station where the buses were located.

"We should talk privately," Catherine whispered urgently.

"Is there a problem?" Tempi asked, oblivious to her cousin's situation.

"Just a small one," Catherine answered, dragging her small suitcase and Tempi out the doors of the bus station.

"Whoa there! What's the hurry?" A tall dark-haired man asked as he rubbed his abused shoulder.

"Sorry sir," Catherine said distractedly after smacking the stranger's back with the door, but continued pulling her cousin along with her large suitcase.

"She said we need to talk privately," Tempi told the dark-haired man. Catherine did not know whether to glare at her cousin or reprimand her for telling their private business to a complete stranger.

"Unless you picked up a bad habit of telling our personal affairs to complete strangers, you might introduce me to your friend?" Catherine suggested to her mouthy cousin. Tempi slightly rolled her eyes.

"Hermione this is Booth, my partner, Booth, my cousin Hermione," Tempi acquainted her cousin with the stranger now known as Booth.

Booth noticed Hermione's 'twitchy' behaviour as Bones introduced her cousin. Nevertheless, she politely held out her hand for him to shake.

"I apologise for being rude and cutting our introductions short, but we really need to have that private conversation Tempi love," Catherine murmured urgently to her cousin, allowing Booth to politely take her luggage, and load it onto a black SUV.

"Sure Hermione," Tempi said dismissively. Booth noticed Catherine scan the area again.

"Please Tempi, refrain from saying my name out loud," Catherine hissed, pushing her cousin into the front passenger seat and closing her door. Booth looked at his partner, his face silently asking, 'Is your cousin always this crazy?' To which Tempi, of course, ignored.

"What do you need to talk about so urgently?" Tempi asked.

"I will tell you as soon as we are alone, but all I ask is for you to please refrain from saying my name in public, please Tempi?" Catherine asked, practically begged her cousin.

"Is something wrong?" Tempi asked, finally picking up on Catherine's odd behaviour.

"I will tell you in _private_," Catherine emphasized. Tempi's brows furrowed.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of Booth," Tempi said, then added, "If you are in trouble Booth and myself can help." Catherine looked at Booth sceptically, almost as if she was sizing him up, Booth mentally noted.

"What do you do?" Catherine asked Booth.

He smiled, almost reassuringly, but it was mostly a proud smile. "Well as Bones neglected to mention…I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, and Bones's partner."

"Bones?" Catherine inquired.

"She studies the bones from crime scenes. I arrest the perpetrators," Booth clarified.

"What do you need to talk about?" Tempi asked, bringing up the subject again.

Catherine hesitated, then decided it may be in Tempi's best interest to share a little of her wizarding life with her cousin's partner if she trusted him that much. He seemed like he could protect her whenever she could not be around. "How much do you trust Booth?" Catherine asked her cousin.

"With my life," Tempi answered right away without pause.

Catherine paused, analysing her cousin's simple reply, and completely made up her mind about the man. "I have legally changed my name to Catherine Kendly-" she started out.

"Why? Are you in trouble?" Tempi suddenly asked.

Booth observed Catherine taking a deep breath and continuing. "Did you hear of that terrorist group in England that called themselves Death Eaters?" Catherine asked.

"What do they have to do with you?" Booth asked, already guessing she might be involved somehow with that group, but he was not picking up any negative vibes from her so he reminded himself to relax.

Catherine looked straight at Booth's image in his rear-view mirror. "I was, I am, a member of the organisation that brought their leader down." She watched as Booth's eyes bulged at the piece of information she offered about her secret wizarding life. "I simply came to live my cousin because she is the only family I have left," Catherine spoke quietly, the two older adults almost did not hear her reply.

Tempi turned around very fast, she almost gave Catherine whiplash. "What about Aunt Jeanette, Uncle Robert?" Tempi asked, already knowing the answer as she watched her cousin's tears fall freely from their prison.

"T-the Death Eaters came in the middle of the night," Catherine stuttered out. "I was away at school...our Headmaster was murdered that same night, by the same people," Catherine managed to say between tears.

"You went to that same school that was temporarily closed?" Booth asked, suddenly becoming even more interested in her story.

"Yes," Catherine replied. "I was there through the whole thing. Right beside my best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

"You're related to THE Hermione Granger?!" Booth practically shouted at his partner.

"Yes," Tempi answered simply, as if it were an everyday thing. Which it was for her. After all no one can choose which days they are related, or not, to one's cousin.

"It really is a pleasure to meet you," Booth said in awe. Catherine just blushed.

"I really only came here to look out for my cousin Tempi," Catherine decided to continue.

"I can look out for myself," Tempi answered, almost as if she were offended.

"I know you can love, but this group of people are not your everyday murderers," Catherine said, almost as if she were holding something back, Booth noticed by her demeanour and evasive words.

"Like we don't deal with everyday murderers," Tempi said about herself and Booth.

"I know you do love," Catherine said soothingly, she knew how much her cousin loved her job, and how touchy she could get if she felt one were putting her line of work down. "I love reading your letters about the cases you take on," Catherine reassured her. "They are always exciting and interesting." Tempi was placated for now. "It is just what I have to say next that will have your knickers in a twist," Catherine said as the SUV pulled up to Tempi's apartment building. Tempi and Booth waited for her to spill. "It might be better to talk inside," Catherine suggested.

The trio made their way up to the seventh floor, stopping outside Tempi's flat door and stiffening at the noise inside. Booth pulled out his gun motioning for Catherine and Tempi to stay back.

"No!" Catherine hissed at Booth, taking him by surprise. "Let me take care of it," she said, pulling out her wand.

"What are you going to do with a twig?" Booth asked, his tone of voice implying, 'Are you serious?'

Catherine smirked at the man. "_Reducto!_" The door blew off its hinges. Booth and Tempi stood gaping. Booth quickly gathered his wits and followed Catherine inside, his gun at the ready.

"Nott!" Catherine spat.

"Well, well, well," the man dressed in his Death Eater garb grinned sickly. "Here I am intending on greeting your lovely cousin, and I get the main prize _and_ the cousin," he said, licking his lips suggestively.

"Go to hell Nott!" Catherine spat while the duo circled each other, sizing their opponent.

"Only if your mother is there. She was such a good-"

Catherine shot off a silent stunner, but Nott was prepared with a shield, blocking it.

"You talk too much," Catherine hissed as she blocked dark curses, throwing her fair share back. "Enough!" She yelled silently throwing Sectumsempra. Nott was distracted by her yelling, and was not prepared for the silent spell, a mistake on his part. He ended up dodging the curse, not having enough time to block it. He did not move fast enough, the curse sliced off his hand.

"You filthy mudblood! _Avada Kedavra!_" A green jet of light shot out from his wand and hit the flat screen television, blowing it to pieces. Catherine shot out another stunner as she dodged the killing curse, this time it hit Nott in the chest. He fell to the floor, stunned.

"Sorry about your door Tempi," Catherine said, then with a flick of her wand the door was repaired and back on its hinges. Tempi went over to it, swinging the door back and forth, trying to explain away the events of the last five minutes.

"Are you aliens?" Booth asked as he watched ropes fly out of Catherine's 'twig' and bound the man named 'Not'.

Catherine chuckled, "No, I am definitely human. Just very special." She pulled out a phial of colourless liquid. "If you will excuse me, I have some Death Scum to interrogate."

"Oh, let Booth. He's very good at it, that's his job," Tempi said informatively. Booth stood up straighter, puffing up his chest.

"I am sure he is very good at his job, but I need to ask Nott questions that Booth doesn't know to ask," Catherine said while uncorking the phial and opening Nott's mouth.

"What are you giving him? How did you incapacitate him without even touching him?" Booth shot off his questions.

"Veritaserum, and I used a stunner," Catherine answered.

"Verita what? Booth asked.

"It is a truth serum. He will have no choice but to tell the truth for a whole hour," Catherine explained dismissively.

Tempi snorted, "Okay, now I know this is a joke. There are no such things as truth potions or stunning twigs that blow up doors. It's just not possible."

"Tempi, there is more to this world than cold hard facts. I want to explain more, but the American Aurors may show up any minute now," Catherine said hurriedly.

"Aurors?" Tempi and Booth asked simultaneously, but were silenced with a look from Catherine.

"_Ennervate!_" Catherine pointed her wand at Nott.

"You stupid mudblood! Untie me now!" The Death Eater demanded.

Catherine looked down at the man silently saying, 'Like I am seriously stupid enough to do that'. "How did you find me?" Catherine demanded, ignoring his rant.

The man sputtered, "A Notice-Me-Not Charm and I was able to follow you onto that flying contraption, and that long carriage with wheels. By the way, how did that carriage move without hippogriffs or thestrals?" He asked.

Catherine ignored him, "How did you find this apartment without us leading you here?"

His face turned red trying to find a way around the answer, but the truth serum was doing its work, "A few muggle photographs from your home, and an address book." Catherine cursed wickedly. "Looks like the filthy mudblood has a filthy mouth," he winked. Catherine rewarded him with a swift kick to the ribs. "I'll kill you for that mudblood!" He hissed in pain.

Catherine rolled her eyes, but ignored his threat. "Who else knows about this place?"

"Just I," Nott smiled wickedly. "Didn't want to share the fun."

"I should kill you right now!" Catherine yelled punching and kicking every centimetre of his body, leaving as much marks on him as she could, and taking delight as a few of his ribs cracked. Booth came over and attempted to pull her off. Catherine was a strong little thing, but he succeeded. "Let me go!" She yelled. "That bastard killed my parents!"

Tempi's eyes narrowed at the stranger, and she landed strategic punches and kicks of her own. "That's for my Aunt!" She yelled as another rib cracked under her foot. "That is for my Uncle!" His femur broke through his skin. "That is for my cousin!" She stepped on his hand and twisted her foot breaking a number of his phalanges. "This is for the hell of it!" Booth pulled her back before she could break another bone, and jumped when there were a few loud _pops_ in the apartment. Three men in blue robes with A's on their backs had their wands at the ready. Booth had his gun out and pointing at the Aurors, determining if they were going to attack with their twigs. Catherine stepped in between them. The tallest Auror with golden blond hair spoke first.

"We detected an Unforgivable used in this area," he said stiffly, not yet lowering his wand.

Catherine held her hands up to show she was unarmed. The Aurors lowered their wands, but did not put them away. "I am Jonathan Clark, my partners are Tim Gober, and Relid Astoric. What has happened here?"

"I was followed to my home by this Death Eater Theodore Nott. He knew of my residence and I did what I had to protect my muggle cousin and her _husband,_" Catherine explained, looking at Booth and Tempi, hoping they got the message. Booth did and elbowed Tempi when she was about to speak up to correct her cousin.

"Your residence is not on the list of wizarding homes in a muggle area," the Auror said.

"Yes, my parents were killed back in England and I came to America a few days ago to reside with my only living family. I have not yet registered my place of residence with the American Government of Magic," Catherine said as two of the Aurors checked out the apartment for anything out of the ordinary.

"If you give me your name, what school you are attending, and the names of your relatives you are currently residing with I can have you registered right now. No need to make a trip to the Government offices," the Auror kindly offered.

"Thank you my name is Catherine Kendly. I just graduated Hogwarts, my relatives names are Temperance Brennan Booth and Seeley Booth." Tempi snorted and Booth elbowed her again.

"You're Hermione Granger!" One of the partner Aurors exclaimed. Catherine held her nose between her thumb and index finger as if she had a headache.

The first Auror, Jonathan, now took in the woman standing before him, and sent off a patronus.

"What was the patronus for?!" Catherine demanded raising her wand. "Are you even Aurors?!"

They raised their wands, ready to defend themselves if need be. "Yes we are," Auror Jonathan Clark spoke up. "But what I would like to ask is why you lied to us about your name Miss Granger."

"I did not lie," Catherine said stiffly. "Now what did your patronus say?" She demanded.

"It was for the American President of Magic, everyone has been looking for you," Auror Jonathan said.

Catherine cursed, making the Aurors eyebrows rise into their hairlines. "Sorry," she muttered, lowering her wand as another _pop_ of apparition was heard in the apartment.

"Miss Granger!" A dark-haired middle-aged man exclaimed holding his hand out to greet her.

"President Thompson," she greeted, and skipped formalities. "I know everyone is looking for me back in England, but I ask of you to please not speak of my location, or that of my relatives. We have already had to deal with one Death Eater, we don't want to deal with others."

The President paused, then nodded his acquiescence and asked, "Why did you say your name was Catherine Kendly, Miss Granger?"

"Please speak of this to no one," Catherine almost pleaded. President Thompson nodded and motioned for her to continue. "I have legally changed my name to Catherine Kendly. I am no longer Hermione Granger. I did it for my family's and my safety. Before you ask, yes, I do know I cannot change my magical signature and I told no one in England of my name change."

"Very will Miss Kendly, you have my word and that of my Aurors that we will not speak of this," President Thompson said, then added happily, eyes twinkling, "May I meet your family?"

Catherine smiled and Booth offered them a cup tea or coffee that Tempi took to making. "Where do you plan on working Miss Kendly?" The President asked.

"Well I must admit, I wanted to work to change the British Ministry of Magic from the inside...but now that I have chosen to be here with my remaining family, that I have yearned for this past year, I may choose to finish my muggle education and attend one of their Universities, as I cannot transfer my NEWTS and O.W.L.S from Hogwarts. If I did have those I suppose I would seek a position with your American Government of Magic," Catherine answered honestly.

President Thompson contemplated her answer. "How would you feel about taking the exit tests from one of our best American magical schools?"

"Honestly I have not considered that," Catherine answered. "After receiving my NEWTS scores last week, I gathered all my things, rented out my home, and moved here. That does sound like an option I will consider though, but if I apply for the exit tests I do not have the scores from previous years," she pointed out.

President Thompson smiled. "Do not worry about that. If I cannot discreetly transfer your Hogwarts scores, I will set up the exit tests for you. Principal Artemis from Liberty Bell's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, our best school here in America, is a good friend of mine-"

"A good friend," Auror Jonathan snorted. "More like she's his wife!"

President Thompson blushed. "As I was saying," he cleared his throat. "I may be able to pull a few strings if I cannot discreetly transfer your scores from Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled kindly, "If I may ask, that is a big favour you would be doing for me. Is there something in it for you, or something you would like me to do in return?"

President Thompson gave her a charming smile, "If you would allow me to speak so boldly. I want your talent."

Catherine chuckled, "Is that all? What do you need from me? A seventeen year old?"

"I want you to become Vice President of Magic here in the States," President Thompson spoke openly. Catherine gaped at the man, and then composed herself. "You are quite young but you have the brains to bring about the change I want in this country."

"What change do you want to bring about?" Catherine asked cautiously.

"I want equal rights for werewolves, centaurs, any intelligent magical beings whose intelligence can rival ours, the wizards," the President spoke openly. "I am an open book today," President Thompson muttered.

Catherine forehead crinkled as if contemplating the President's and her sudden honesty. "Tempi," Catherine spoke in a warning voice. "Did you mess with the Veritaserum?" President Thompson blanched at her question.

"Yes," Tempi answered simply. "I still don't believe it can make a person tell the complete truth, therefore I administered it to everyone including myself to-"

"You didn't!" Catherine interrupted her cousin. "I cannot believe you Tempi! You need to get your head out of science and think outside the box for once!" Catherine covered her mouth in shock. "I am so sorry Tempi."

"No, you're not. I was always jealous of how you could believe in anything other than facts, but they are all I have to rely on. I am not strong like you to go exploring the unexplainable. I need something solid to hold on to," Tempi finished in a whisper, covering her mouth at the truth spilling out from her lips.

"I am very sorry Mister President," Booth said. "I had no idea she put that truth potion in all our drinks."

"Tempi, I have always been jealous of how strong you are. I always thought of myself as the weak one," Catherine gave her cousin a small smile. "Let me find the antidote," Catherine said, retrieving her suitcase and pulling out a small doll-like shelf of potions and expanding it to its regular size. "I am very sorry about all this President Thompson, but I can say truthfully that your offer is one I would like to accept if you will allow me to have a disguise?" She asked while taking a purple potion off the now tall shelf.

"That is quite a collection of potions you have Miss Kendly," President Thompson said, eyeing certain potions.

"Thank you. Some of these were brewed by my potions professor, Severus Snape," Catherine said teary eyed.

"The best Potions Master in England, and a very good friend of mine," President Thompson sighed nostalgically. "His death is a great loss to my family."

"Please excuse me sir," Catherine said, hiding her tears and handing him the antidote.

"Miss Kendly," he caught her arm and spun her around. "I look forward to your creative disguise. I will have your scores delivered personally, or an extensive reading list for the exit tests," he wiped her tears. "He was a good person," President Carlisle Thompson said softly. Catherine nodded in agreement and excused herself to freshen up, so she was not in the lounge room to notice when the President sent off a Patronus of his own, nor the _pop_ of yet another person arriving outside the front door, or Booth answering it to find a man as intimidating as himself standing on the other side of it.

"Are you sure about this?" President Thompson asked the man.

He nodded, "Miss Granger was a little swot, but she was no dunderhead."

"Dunderhead?" Catherine asked the stranger's back, there was only one person she knew of who used that word but this man could not be him. His voice was the same if Catherine closed her eyes and listened, his height was about right. "P-professor?" Catherine stuttered. It could not be...it was wishful thinking...he turned around, and had beetle black eyes. She gasped. "Y-YOU IMBECILE!" She yelled striding forward, pulling back her hand, striking him with her fist, and then running away in tears.

"Now that is what I call a greeting," Auror Jonathan chuckled.

Catherine ran back into the living area right at Severus Snape. He caught her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist while he held her. "You absolute dunderhead," she whispered into his neck.

Severus Snape cleared his throat. "As much as you are happy to see me, is this really necessary Miss Granger?"

"Yes," she said into his neck. She pulled back and looked straight into his eyes, "You have no idea how much you mean to us Severus Snape." Catherine's face turned a bright red when she realised she had yet to take the antidote to the Veritaserum.

"Are you just realising your position?" He smirked down at the girl.

"On the contrary," Catherine answered. "I am just realising a drunken wand oath I made."

"You?" Severus scoffed. "And what does this oath entail?"

He watched, silently amused, as she turned even more red, if that was possible. Then suddenly Catherine's soft hands reached up on either side of this face, "This," she answered, and her lips were upon his, kissing him for all she was worth. She bit his lower lip, her tongue gaining entrance into his mouth, he could not help but groan, and kiss back. The three Aurors whistled and threw catcalls.

"Alright," Booth said. "Break it up. That's my baby cousin you're kissing there." He pulled Catherine off Severus Snape. "No cradle robbing around here," he said pointedly to the former potions professor. Severus's eyebrow rose as if he were saying, 'I did not initiate the kiss'.

"Thank you," Tempi whispered to Booth.

Catherine blushed even more, "That was my drunken wand oath." She composed herself, while Severus still looked a little ruffled. "You are a good kisser. Would you like some tea? I noticed Tempi stocked peppermint," all this was said in a hurry as she bustled about the kitchen heating the water, and preparing the tealeaves. Before he could answer, he had a cup of peppermint tea sitting before him with cream and sugar dishes.

"Thank you Miss Granger," Severus managed to say in between steeping tealeaves and sipping his tea.

"Miss Kendly," Catherine said. "It is Catherine Kendly now."

President Thompson and his Aurors excused themselves leaving a disgruntled Severus behind, and promising to be back in a week's time with information about her scores.

"I know you have questions Tempi," Catherine said, still finding it a bit embarrassing to address her former potions professor.

"Are people going to be popping up like that all the time now?" Her cousin asked. "I still don't understand witches, wizards, and those twigs," she muttered.

"It's called apparition, and our 'twigs' are called wands. They help us channel our magic," Catherine tried to explain. Booth grabbed her wand and pointed it at the kitchen door trying to make it explode, but failing, so he made explosion noises with his mouth, to the amusement of the witch and wizard in the kitchen. Catherine snatched her wand out of Booth's hand. "Only those gifted with magic can use a wand, otherwise it is just another inanimate object." Booth pouted at her words.

"Make something blow up," he gave her a puppy dogface. Three people rolled their eyes at him. "Come on," he pulled her sleeve and pouted.

Catherine glared and pointed her wand at him. "I can stun you. Give you boils. Make you feel as if you are on a downward spiral. Turn your legs to jelly. Blow up Any. Part. Of. Your. Anatomy I wish. Do you still want me to blow something up?" She asked menacingly. Booth blanched and shook his head to the amusement of Severus. "Good. _Reducto!_" She yelled, and a vase sitting on the counter shattered.

"That was my favourite vase!" Tempi complained. Catherine rolled her eyes, and with a wave of her wand, the vase was repaired. "Can you do that with my heels?" Tempi asked, suddenly getting ideas of things that needed to be repaired. "Explain to me how magic works," she ordered, getting into her science mode. Catherine served Severus another cup of tea before he could ask or protest.

"Magic, you can say, is like electricity." She held up her wand, "A witch or wizard is like the switchboard, turning the electricity on and off. A wand is the conductor that directs the electricity, or in our case, magic."

"Can you do magic without wands?" Booth asked.

Catherine smirked and snapped her fingers. A small flame shot out of her fingertip, to Severus's surprise, and she placed it in a glass jar where it continued to burn.

"How long have you practised wandless magic?" He asked, his throat suddenly dry.

"I have been able to do this since my second year," she answered, "but I have been practising wandless magic since my first year."

"What else can you do?" Severus rasped. Catherine gave him a smirk reminiscent of a Malfoy, and threw up a silent wandless shield. Severus's eyes bulged before he could put up his mask. "Miss Kendly," he drawled, then turned serious. "You are a very powerful witch. Using a wordless, wandless shield, a very strong one at that...it would be in your best interest not to show this openly."

"Yes sir," Catherine answered, feeling as if she were back in school.

"Well, if you will excuse me," Severus said.

"Sit!" Booth ordered. "Now you are going to tell me how you know my baby cousin-in-law and exactly how...comfortable...you are around each other."

Severus's eyebrow rose saying 'Really...'

"Booth!" Catherine hissed. "You have no right to ask that, and we are not related!"

"Shh! He doesn't know that!" Booth shushed her.

"Actually he does," Catherine smirked. "He can read minds." Booth paled and ran to a cabinet grabbed aluminium foil and started making a hat out of the foil.

"What in Merlin's name is he doing?" Severus asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes.

"Use Legilimency on him," Catherine smiled evilly.

"I am not an alien, whatever that is," he drawled. "And no, no one gave me a wedgie. What's a wedgie?" He asked Catherine.

"Do you really want to know?" Catherine asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

"Just a tad curious is all," he admitted.

Catherine gave him her evil smile, moving behind him, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know," she spoke right into his ear, making him shiver.

"Muggles and th-aaahh!" He yelled as Catherine grabbed the back of his pants and pulled up roughly.

"That, my dear Professor Snape, is a wedgie." Booth and Catherine laughed.

"No, not all wizards are this fun!" Severus yelled at Booth. Booth blanched. "I am not an alien, tin foil hats will not keep me out of your head Seeley Booth of the FBI!" Catherine snickered.

"Please allow me to make it up to you by taking you to lunch," she offered Severus.

Severus glared at something Booth thought. "Gladly," he answered, ruffling both Booth and Tempi with that one word. He smirked at Booth.

"I will accompany you of course," Booth glared at the potions master, as his mobile went off. "Booth here," he said as he flipped the phone open and ignored Catherine's objection. "We've got a case," he said to Tempi, already heading out the door. He swiftly turned and pulled Catherine along with him. Severus smirked at the man then at his former student.

"Professor Snape will be joining us," Catherine said to Booth. He glared and was about to object when he was abruptly pushed into an elevator by his partner's cousin and joined by the smirking wizard.

* * *

_I hope I'm not horrible for ending this short story here (^.^')_


End file.
